


Drunk Shenanigans

by Dr_Ratticus



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley's Hiss (Good Omens), Drunk idiots, Other, christmas party time fuckers, i love how thats a filterable tag now, im very bad at naming things as yall can see, not proof read we fall like crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Ratticus/pseuds/Dr_Ratticus
Summary: anathema invites our lovely husbands over for christmas. Crowley miracles quite a lot of alcohol. shenanigans ensue.





	Drunk Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chalkz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalkz/gifts).



> Might add another chapter later, not quite sure yet.

“Is he ok?”

At this point, Crowley, Aziraphale, Newt, and Anathema were piss drunk in Anathema’s living room. It was Christmas, and Anathema had invited everyone from the armageddon’t over for drinks. She did not however, expect Aziraphale and Crowley to bring over so much wine (and two bottles of whiskey Crowley didn’t think Aziraphale noticed. He did.)

Crowley had been babbling since his third glass, but it was on his sixth that Anathema noticed that he had slowly made his way onto Aziraphale’s lap. Aziraphale was also very, very drunk, though he was only on his fourth glass. No one is going to remember this in the morning, except for newt who has been taking pictures of all the cute things Crowley has done as later blackmail.

At some point in Crowley’s ramble about dolphins of all things, he seemed to have slipped into another language. He had been hissing for a while now, but this was not just hissing, and it wasn’t a language anathema or newt recognized. Not that either of them were bilingual in the first place.

As if on cue, the second Anathema is done asking about Crowley’s well-being, he passes out on Aziraphale. Aziraphale doesn’t at all seem fazed by this, as if it’s the most normal thing in the world. (They do this regularly, but neither of them will admit to anything that happens after the third glass.)

“Is that… normal?” Newt asks, trying to get the angel’s attention, which is now fully on Crowley’s now grown out hair. He decided to grow it out after the apocanot, and it’s gotten quite long.

“Aziraphale?” At this, the angel finally looks up at the humans, like someone who’s just been woken up and isn’t fully cognizant just yet.

“Is he going to be alright?” Anathema asks, trying to figure out if she’s going to have a literal angel and demon staying the night on her couch or not. Aziraphale simply nods and starts playing with Crowley’s hair, something Crowley would never let him do while awake. He’s so cute when he’s asleep.

Aziraphale _could_ just sober up and miracle them home, but where’s the fun in that? And they did take the bently, and how’s he going to get that home? Answer is: he’s not. Aziraphale simply shifts on the couch so that he and Crowley are more comfortable and neither of them will get a sore back from sleeping like that. Anathema takes this as a “We’re not leaving for now. Sorry.” And grabs a spare blanket for them. By the time she gets back, the two are already cuddled on the couch, Crowley clinging to Aziraphale, slightly wrapped around him like a snake leeching warmth.

Newt makes sure to take a picture of _that_. The look on Crowley’s face when he sees it will be PRICELESS! Even better, this in the hands of four children. Yes, the Them. They do have cell phones now, and Newt sends it to all of them. Everyone has been in contact since the airbase, and have more or less become good friends. Except Shadwell. Poor bastard is worse with human interaction than Gabriel.

* * *

Crowley wakes with a pounding headache that he quickly miracles away. No use in keeping a hangover. He’s still a bit drunk, too drunk to speak properly with a forked tongue, but he doesn’t feel like sobering up. Not while in the arms of his angel. How did he get here anyways?

He looks around the room. He knows it’s safe since the angel is also asleep (and still VERY drunk, he doesn’t hold his alcohol well.) He’s somewhat surprised to find himself on anathema’s couch, It’s not the first time they’ve crashed there but they try not to make a habit of it often. (That’s a lie, but it’s fine. Anathema and Newt don’t really mind, as the angel and demon are fun company and bring good booze.) Crowley just goes back to sleep. No point in being awake if his angel isn’t up yet.

Aziraphale slowly wakes up a few hours later. Crowley’s still fast asleep in his arms, looking even more adorable than usual. Aziraphale loves when Crowley lets his hair grow out, it’s so soft and nice to run his fingers through. The angel’s thoughts are interrupted by a soft hissing from next to him.

“Wake up dear. It seems we accidentally spent the night on Anathema’s couch. Again.”

“’Ssssssssssss too early….. jussssst go back to sssssssleep angel.”  
“Crowley we can’t just spend all day on someone else’s couch! We should at least go back to the bookshop.”

Crowley doesn’t respond in words. He just Snuggles closer to Aziraphale, a gesture the angel has come to learn means “just miracle us home, I’m not doing shit.” So he does exactly that, forgetting that they took the bently. But, as it is Crowley’s bently and his things seem to gain consciousness and occasional free will, the bently simply drives itself home, at a respectable speed and obeying traffic laws. Crowley would be slightly disappointed, but at least its parked outside the bookshop unharmed.


End file.
